My Hero SasuHIna
by Piinky 3m0 Priincess
Summary: Hinata Se Acaba De Mudar Con Su Padre A La Casa De Su Primo. En El Primer día de clases Conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, El Chico Más Guapo del Colegio. DIAS DESPUES Las Cosas Se Ponen Muy Románticas, Pero Hay Quienes Quieren Interponerse En Su amor. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

****

Hola!

Bueno, Aquí Les Traigo Mi Primer Fic!

Espero Les Guste Mucho Y Dejen Muchos Reviews! =D

Iré Subiendo Los Caps Una Vez Cada 2 Semanas =D

Dejen Reviews!!

Porfa! 3

Nada Cuesta :D

* * *

Capítulo 1!

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol en el parque que se encontraba cerca de mí casa. Me encontraba escuchando música con mi iPod y dibujaba el campo de flores que se encontraba frente a mí. Me encantaba ese lugar porque siempre había algo nuevo para dibujar. Este día eran girasoles hermosos que acababan de florecer. Siempre pasaba por este parque después de las clases para poder relajarme y, además, tenía que esperar a mi primo en este lugar.

Cuando terminé el dibujo, lo guardé en mi mochila y también guardé mis lápices y me quedé sentada sintiendo la brisa fresca que soplaba.

Pocos minutos después, mi primo se encontraba frente a mí; pero no me percaté de que él no estaba solo hasta que oí su voz.

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

No podía creer que me estuviera hablando. Bueno, no era la primera vez, pero se me hacia muy extraño que lo hiciera porque él es popular, y los populares no se juntan con gente como yo. Pero él había sido muy cortés conmigo desde el día que había ingresado al colegio.

*Flash Back*(hace 1 semana)

Era mi primer día de clases y me sentía totalmente perdida en un lugar tan grande. Mi primo llegaría tarde, por lo que yo me le adelanté para poder conocer el colegio.

Después de muchos intentos, encontré mi salón de clases. Al entrar me dí cuenta que habían pocos alumnos, por lo que me apresuré a escoger un buen lugar para sentarme.

-Hola – susurró alguien que salió de la nada.

-H…hola – dije temblando a causa de el susto que me había llevado.

-Me llamo Temari. Tú debes de ser Hinata, ¿Verdad?

-Si….Mucho gusto Temari-Chan.

-Igualmente. Oye, tu eres prima de Neji-san, cierto?

-S…si. ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro.

Creo que la chica iba a agregar algo más cuando escuché como mi primo me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y junto a él se encontraba un chico guapo, moreno y ojos negros.

-Siento haberte dejado sola.

-Esta bien, no me perdí.

-Me alegro. Por cierto, él es sasuke Uchiha – dijo señalando al chico guapo. – ella es mi prima Hinata.

-Mucho gusto – dijo tomando mi mano. – he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

Enrojecí.

-El…..el gusto es Mio – podia sentir que mi voz reflejaba mi nerviosismo.

-Si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo dímelo – dijo en un tono muy caballeroso.

-Claro.

*Fin flash back*

-Bi…bien, ¿y tú, Sasuke-San?

Mi voz templaba mucho, pero intenté controlarla sin éxito alguno. Levanté mi cara y me encontré con ese perfecto par de ojos color negro que me hacían olvidar hasta quién era yo. Me tendió la mano para que me pudiera levantar. La tomé y sentí como si una corriente de electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Una vez de pie, él respondió.

-Muy bien. Oye, los acompañaré hasta su casa, ¿te molesta?

_Claro que no me molesta _dijo mi inner.

-C…claro que no Sasuke-san.

-Me alegro.

En ese momento sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

-Mjm…creo que se te olvidó que existo, ¿verdad, Hinata-sama?

Pegué un brincó cuando recordé que no lo había saludado.

-H…hola Neji-nii-san. Lo…lo siento – me apresuré a decir.

-Hola Hinata-sama. Estás muy distraída este día – dijo en tono de burla. Él sabía a la perfección que me gustaba Sasuke y siempre estaba haciendo bromas sobre ello.

Le dirigí una mirada de furia y el dejo de reírse.

-Vayámonos ya, es tarde y supongo que tienes tareas, ¿Verdad?

No supe que se dirigía a mí hasta que se me quedó mirando.

-A…creo que si tengo.

-¿Ves? Por eso debemos apresurarnos – le dijo a Neji.

-Eres demasiado caballeroso.

-Y tú demasiado descuidado.

Pasaron haciendo bromas todo el camino hacia la casa. Por lo que había notado, Sasuke pasaba donde Neji todos los días después de la escuela porque su casa quedaba en el camino. A mi no me molestaba eso.

Al llegar a casa nos se despidió de Neji y de mí. Nos despedimos de él y entramos a la casa.

Neji se burlaba de que mis mejías estaban aún rojas pero lo ignoré. Nos pusimos a ver televisión y al poco tiempo nos quedamos dormidos.

Un rato después oí los gritos de alguien. Me levanté sobresaltada y vi a Neji en el suelo y de pie, frente a él, a la criatura más temible de este mundo…no le tenía miedo a nada, solo a él.

-¡Corre Hinata-sama!

Intenté hacer lo que me decía, pero fue tarde. El monstruo me tomó del brazo y me tiró al suelo. Sabía lo que pasaría. Cerré mis ojos y esperé lo inevitable. Sentí el dolor de siempre y, aunque lo había sentido cientos de veces en los últimos años, me dolía como si fuera la primera vez. El dolor se expandió por mi brazo derecho y mi cuello.

-¡Les he dicho que no los quiero ver haciendo nada cuando venga del trabajo! – dijo el monstruo. - ¡Ahora levántense y pónganse a hacer algo!

Las pisadas del monstruo se alejaron y Neji se acercó a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… - respondí entre sollozos – ¿y tú?

-yo me encuentro perfectamente.

Me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos a la segunda planta. Entré en mi cuarto y cerré con llave. Me senté en la cama y puse mi cara entre las piernas. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Me recosté para intentar dormir.

-¿Por qué…Otoo-sama? – dije, y me sumí en mis sueños.

* * *

**Espero Les Haya Encantado =D**

**Tanto Como A Mi XD**

**Espero Reviews!! X3**

**Inner: Que Molesta Eres ¬¬**

**Yo: Shut Your Mouth ¬¬**

**Cuídense 3**

**Wl/P3P!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**_Holitazzz!! :D_**

**_Jeje_**

**_No Me Acordaba Si Era esta O La Semana Siguiente Que Me Tocaba Poner Cap _**

**_(Es Que Con Tanta Cosa En La Cabeza Se Me Olvida Todo :D)_**

**_El Punto Es_**

**_Que Les Traigo El Cap :D_**

**_Disfrútenlo x3_**

* * *

Cuando desperté, me sentía aturdida por la luz del sol que entrada por mi ventada. Abrí muy lentamente mis ojos y vi a mi alrededor. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cuello. Levanté mi brazo derecho para tocarlo pero este también me dolía. Me levanté sobresaltada y fui hacia mi espejo. Vi que tenía morado desde la mandíbula hasta los dedos de mi brazo. En ese momento recordé el motivo porque me encontraba en ese estado y no pude detener las lágrimas que se desprendían de mis ojos.

-¿Hinata-sama?

No escuché cuándo había entrado Neji a mi cuarto. Inmediatamente me dí la vuelta y su cara se crispó al ver lo maltratado que se encontraba mi cuerpo. Me di la vuelta y tomé un sueter para cubrirme. Se acercó lentamente a mí y me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho. No pude evitar abrasarme a él. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar.

Sus brazos se pusieron alrededor de mi cintura con mucha delicadeza y me dejo llorar en silencio. Me sentía perfectamente bien después de unos minutos.

Me alejé de él lentamente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias.

-¿Estás segura? Puedes quedarte descansando si quieres. No creo que tu padre se entere de ello.

-No Neji-nii-san. Me siento bien y no quiero perder clases acabando de empezar.

-pero…

-Pero nada. No debes preocuparte por mí.

Mi gatita entró por la puerta y Neji se dio la vuelta para verla. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la marca morada que sobresalía de su camisa por la parte de atrás. Él se dio la vuelta y me miró con una expresión preocupada. Me tomó de los hombros y sentí dolor pero no le tomé importancia.

-¿Hinata-sama? ¡Contéstame!

Traté de hacer lo que me decía pero simplemente la voz no me salía. Las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en mi garganta.

-¡Contéstame!

No sé cómo pero pude contestarle.

-Neji-nii-sama… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le sucedió…en la…espalda…?

La pregunta era estúpida porque yo ya sabía como se había ocasionado. Él bajó la mirada y me soltó los hombros.

-No es nada… - contestó sin levantar la mirada-.

-¡Claro que sí!

No podía creer que por mi culpa estuviera pasándole todo esto a Neji. Me sentí la peor persona de este mundo por haber dejado que esto sucediera. Tenía que hacer algo para que todo esto acabara, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

Estaba a punto de pedirle perdón por el daño que le había causado pero enmudecí cuando escuché la voz de el monstruo que tenía por padre. Su voz me erizó la piel y el dolor en mi cuerpo aumentó. Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que solo escuchaba sus latidos y los sonidos alrededor de mí se fueron apagando.

Entró por la puerta con una sonrisa que me hacia olvidar que él era el monstruo que había arruinado mi vida desde el momento en el que mi Okaa-sama murió. Nos saludos a ambos y recordé tiempos más felices cuando mamá seguía viva. Recordé una vez en la que fuimos a la playa y yo corría hacia Okaa-sama mientras Neji escapaba de Otoo-sama quien lo perseguía con una pistola de agua.

Se acercó a nosotros muy lentamente y Neji se colocó enfrente mío para ocultarme de su vista.

-Neji, ¿Por qué ocultas a mi hija de mí? Yo solo quiero darle un beso antes de irme al trabajo.

-Ni lo pienses. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para que te acerques a ella.

-No seas tan rudo. Bueno, ya que no puedo acercarme más a ti, adiós Hinata.

Me sonrió mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Salió por la puerta después de eso y Neji se relajó. Mi corazón se sentía confundido. Por una parte, me decía que debía de evitarlo y actuar como Neji lo hacia. La otra parte, me decía que no era su intención hacerlo, que él no podía controlarlo. La verdad es que la segunda mitad tenía la razón: es algo que él no puede controlar.

Neji salió del cuarto para que yo me pudiera arreglar para ir al colegio. Me quité la ropa y me puse mi toalla. Entré en la regadera y dejé que el agua cayera por todo mi cuerpo. El agua caliente me relajó cada parte de mi cuerpo. No sentía dolor y eso me gustó. Me bañé rápidamente y salí del baño. Cogí una camisa rosada con una mariposa morada en el centro, un pantalón entubado negro y unas zapatillas rosadas. La verdad es que el color rosado no me agradaba del todo pero, aparentemente, a Tenten le encantaba porque solo ropa de ese color me regalaba. Siempre que podía me mandaba ropa que, en su mayoría, era rosada. No me molestaba pero tampoco me agradaba.

Me vi en el espejo y me aseguré de que lo morado no se viera del todo. La camisa, que era cuello de tortuga, ocultaba gran parte pero aún tenía el problema de que se veía en mi mandíbula.

-Bueno, ni modo – me dije a mí misma.

Cogí mi mochila y bajé las escaleras. Neji me esperaba con el desayuno ya preparado. Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio. Al terminar, lavamos los platos y nos dirigimos hacia el colegio. Todo el camino fue muy silencioso por parte de los dos. Sentía la gran tensión en el ambiente y eso me hacia sentir incómoda.

Al llegar al colegio mi primo se separó de mí para buscar a Sasuke. Yo fui hacia mi salón para buscar a mis amigas. Al llegar me llevé una gran sorpresa que me dejó helada hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Hola Hinata-chan.

-¿Sas….Sasuke-….san?

Sentí como mis mejías se tornaban rojas. Él se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

No sabía como responderle esa pregunta. No quería que pensara que mi Otoo-sama era un monstruo. _Eso es lo que es_ me recordó mi inner. Él tenía razón y yo lo sabía pero no quería que Sasuke lo supiera.

-Nada – dije con la voz más firme que pude fingir.

-No creo que tengas esto por nada.

-Pues…me caí.

-Eres una mala mentirosa. Sé que eso te lo hizo tu Otoo-sama.

* * *

**_Espero Les Haya Gustado Leerlo Tanto Como A Mí Escribirlo :D_**

**_Jeje_**

**_Dejen Reviews!! x3_**

**_LOts Of Them :D_**

**_Bye!_**

**_NUs Leemos En 2 Weeks :D_**

**_Peace&Love _**


End file.
